


She Would Be Both

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Melrose Place (2009)
Genre: Gen, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, if someone had told Lauren that being mistaken for a prostitute would be a good thing, she would have asked the person to share what they were drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Would Be Both

To be honest, if someone had told Lauren that being mistaken for a prostitute would be a good thing, she would have asked the person to share what they were drinking.

But she couldn’t lie, if Toby hadn’t offered her that five grand, or if she hadn’t run into Violet, who reminded her just how much she needed that money, or if she hadn’t slipped on that sexy dress and knocked on his hotel door, she probably would have been kicked out of med school by now.

Every time she took some guy’s money and pretended she loved doing whatever it was that they wanted, she reminded herself of every person that could flatline between now and her time to go, and that she wouldn’t be there to save them if she didn’t do this.

If she held onto that thought, she was a doctor.

If it slipped away from her, she was a whore.

And if necessary, she would be both.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CHALLENGE 5b: Beginnings and Ends (Part 2) @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
